The present invention relates to a transport system for conveying a product for charging packaging machines, in particular horizontal tubular bag machines or cartooning machines, with bulk goods.
Transport systems comprising a circumferential transport section for runners, which are driven independently of one another and charge packaging machines with products, are known from the prior art in various embodiments. In order to mount or dismount the runners, the transport section between two section parts has to be opened or, respectively, closed again using dismounting and mounting processes that are time and effort consuming. A precise fine adjustment of the connected section parts is required again, which is very time consuming.